


After...

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Third Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The relationship of UNIT Captain Mike Yates and Sergeant John Benton, told in scenes after the adventures.





	1. After the Keller Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Series originally written in 2012.  
> This chapter takes place after "The Mind of Evil."

Sergeant Benton was quite anxious to see Captain Yates. After Yates’ disappearance from the convoy ambush site, and neither sight nor sound of him for hours, Benton had had a reason to be worried. He had been so relieved when news came that Mike had made it to the mobile HQ. And he and the Brigadier had returned from taking care of the Master and that missile.  
  
The Brigadier had returned to the prison governor office, allowing Benton the freedom to go look for Mike. He found his lover of almost a month so far in one of the empty prison cell corridors. He tapped Mike’s shoulder from behind, startling him to turn around.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean-“  
  
Mike’s face split into a wide smile. “John.”  
  
Benton gently pulled the other man into a vacant cell, being careful to not hurt his apparently injured arm in the sling. He closed the door behind them, then pulled Mike into a loving embrace.  
  
The captain let out a small gasp. “Too tight.”  
  
Benton apologized and loosened the hug. “What happened?”  
  
“Shot in the shoulder during the ambush. Then I was captured by the Master’s thugs. I escaped. The field medic did a good job with patching me up.” Mike pushed away a little to look at Benton’s face. “About the ambush… I didn’t have time to really make sure you were alright. They were stealing the missile, and-“  
  
“You had to do your duty. Though you did leave me very worried. I came to, and there was no sign of you. We assumed you had followed them.” Benton’s eyes flickered over the sling. “Does it hurt too badly?”  
  
“As much as expected.” The captain checked to make certain the door was closed. Then he raised his hand to caress Benton’s face. His fingers brushed over the bandage above Benton’s eye. “What happened to you?”  
  
“A little scratch, that’s all.”  
  
Mike teased, “What you call a little scratch is what the rest of us call a concussion.”  
  
“I promise I’m fine.”  
  
“I know.” Mike pulled Benton in close for a kiss. It was slow and loving, an expression of relief at finding each other alive and relatively unharmed.  
  
When they stopped to breathe, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Mike smiled at the feel of his lover’s breath on his face.  
  
The sergeant had one hand on Mike’s back and one on the back of his head, simply holding him close. He sighed in thought. This had been their first test. Both of them had done what needed to be done to finish their mission, despite the circumstances, despite knowing the other was injured or missing in action. They knew that they could do what needed to be done, despite their anxiousness about each other.  
  
Mike said, “I’m supposed to be at the prison doctor’s office right now, but I’m glad I ran into you first.”  
  
“So am I. Still, you should get over there and make sure the field medic did his job right.”  
  
“Fine, I guess I will.” Mike pulled Benton in for another kiss. “And I think the Brig will be looking for you soon, if he isn’t already. Your place tonight?”  
  
Benton grinned. “If you want.”  
  
********  
  
They got to Benton’s apartment in time to catch most of the rugby game playing on the television. They had a simple dinner of pizza. Benton also made Mike some hot cocoa.  
  
Both men were cuddling on the sofa, the television now turned off with the end of the game. They had changed into pajamas. Mike had needed help getting his uniform shirt off, and he hadn’t wanted to spend the effort to put another shirt on. He was a bit cold, but he didn’t mind, especially since he was using Benton’s robe as a blanket.  
  
The prison doctor had given Mike some painkillers, and now they were starting to take effect, if his relaxed state was of any indication. Benton saw him trying to stifle his yawns.  
  
“Mike, come on, sit up.”  
  
Mike didn’t move, content with where he was.  
  
“We’re going to wake up sore if we fall asleep like this.”  
  
“Don’t care,” Mike sleepily responded.  
  
It was a challenge for Benton to determine how to pick Mike up from their position without him noticing his movements to do so. Once he figured out a way to do that and not jostle the injured arm too much, he took his lover into his arms and stood in one smooth motion.  
  
“Hey!” Mike protested in surprise.  
  
“If you start squirming, I might drop you,” Benton teased.  
  
“You wouldn’t.” Mike looped his good arm around Benton’s neck. “I’m an injured man.”  
  
Benton carried Mike to the bedroom and gently set him down on the sheets. Mike kept his hand on the back of Benton’s neck and whispered, “You’re so good to me.”  
  
“I have every reason to be.” Benton went down for a kiss, supporting himself with one hand on the mattress. There was a lingering taste of chocolate in Mike’s mouth, which only made the kisses taste sweeter.  
  
They stopped when Mike yawned again. Benton laid on his side and draped his arm over Mike’s waist. Mike stayed on his back, which was the most comfortable position with his injury. He turned his head to face Benton.  
  
“Love you, John,” he said as he faded into sleep.  
  
Benton snuggled closer against Mike’s side, until their noses were almost touching. “Love you, too.”


	2. After the Daemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Daemons."

“I was expecting you to save me from dancing with Ms Hawthorne,” John Benton said quietly as Mike emerged from the Cloven Hoof pub.   
  
“You don’t think that would’ve been a bit suspicious?” answered Mike Yates. He handed over half a sandwich wrapped in a napkin. “Here, you still haven’t had breakfast, yet. I saved you half of mine.”   
  
Benton smiled. “Thanks,” he said as he wolfed down the sandwich. “Perhaps it would’ve been a little suspicious, yes.” They watched the maypole dance for a couple minutes more, their eyes mostly on the Doctor and Jo.   
  
“Walk with me,” suggested Mike. “Just to the woods.”  
  
Only when they were far enough away from anyone’s line of sight did they link their arms together.   
  
“Well, it’s been an interesting day,” Mike sighed.  
  
“Interesting is an understatement.”  
  
Mike laughed. “I suppose it is. And just think, we were gearing up for a few days leave last night.”  
  
“Do you suppose the Brig will still let us have those days off?”  
  
“He did already approve it.”  
  
“Do you think he made anything of the fact that both of us wanted the same days off?”

  
Mike shook his head. “I think our secret is still safe.” He glanced around once they entered the woods. He waited until they were further in before saying, “I think we’re far enough.”  
  
“Good,” was all Benton said before gently pushing Mike against a tree and pressing his lips to the captain’s.   
  
When they separated from the heated kiss, Mike brought his hands up to hold Benton’s face. His eyes scanned over the collection of scratches- the result of the sergeant’s encounter with invisible forces in the cavern.   
  
“I was very worried when Ms Hawthorne dragged you into the pub, nearly unconscious.”  
  
“Only worried?” teased Benton.  
  
Mike laughed and started kissing Benton’s neck. During another passionate kiss, Mike was able to push Benton’s jacket off. He moaned as Benton’s hands lifted his shirt to stroke his skin.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are?” Mike said between his moans of pleasure as Benton playfully nipped at his neck.   
  
“You. Multiple times.”  
  
“Don’t expect me to stop anytime soon.” Mike brought the sergeant’s mouth back up to meet his own again. Then he jumped up and hooked his legs around Benton’s waist.   
  
Benton grunted, but quickly adjusted to the added weight. He was able to hold the captain still until Mike pushed off from the tree trunk. He stumbled backwards a few steps before tripping over a tree root and falling, landing almost flat on his back. He laughed as Mike fell with him, landing nicely on top, straddling his waist.  
  
“You know, if you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was ask,” Benton grinned. The next sounds from his mouth were moans of pleasure as Mike pushed his shirt up and started kissing and licking at the skin of his chest.   
  
Benton propped himself up on his elbows to let Mike have easier access to his neck. Once the captain had worked his way up to the sergeant’s lips, he said, “I love you, John.”  
  
After another passionate kiss, Benton replied, “Love you, too, Mike.”  
  
Mike grinned and changed his position so that he was kneeling between Benton’s legs. Then he resumed kissing the sergeant’s body, starting at his heart and going down. While he did that, his hands stroked up and down the inside of Benton’s thighs.   
  
Benton squirmed and began breathing heavily at the combination of touches and kisses. His hands moved up to entangle in the captain’s hair. “Mike, you know what you’re doing to me, right?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Mike looked up with a mischievous grin. “I’m also doing it to myself.”  
  
A sudden loud crackling sound startled both men. “Sergeant Benton,” said the muffled voice of the Brigadier from the pocket of the sergeant’s jacket.   
  
Mike leaned over to pick up the jacket, took the radio out, and tossed it down to Benton.   
  
“Benton here, sir.”  
  
“Where are you? And have you seen Captain Yates?”  
  
Mike stifled a laugh. Benton answered, “Captain Yates and I are… we’re at the dig site. We wanted to make sure all was well here.”  
  
“Your report?”  
  
“All… all is well, sir.”  
  
“Good. I want you to come back to the village. We’ll be heading out soon.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
When the conversation ended, Mike said, “Well, we still have a few minutes before we have to get going.”  
  
Benton tossed the radio onto his jacket. Mike laid down in the soft grass next to Benton and laid his head on the sergeant’s chest. A blissful smile formed when he felt Benton’s arm curl around his waist from behind.   
  
Benton sighed. “I can’t wait to get you to myself for a few days.”  
  
“Mmmm. The feeling’s mutual.”   
  
They got up a few minutes later, and made sure that they were presentable before heading back to the village. Before they got into anyone’s line of sight, Benton snuck in a quick kiss to Mike’s cheek.


	3. After the Chronovores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Time Monster."

Mike awakened to voices and footsteps walking past his room in UNIT’s infirmary. The Doctor and Benton.   
  
“I tell you, Doc, I’m fine.”  
  
“Sergeant, you’ve been through quite an experience,” said the Doctor. “I only want to check to make sure there won’t be any lingering effects.”  
  
They went too far for Mike to hear anything more. The pain in his head was protesting his being awake. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.   
  
*********  
  
“Will I live, Doc?” Benton asked when it seemed like the Doctor was finished looking him over with a few strange gadgets.   
  
The Doctor chuckled. “Yes, Sergeant, you’ll be fine.” He gathered his multitude of gadgets and left the examination room.   
  
Benton stepped down off the table and looked for Dr Sullivan. He found him in his office. “Dr Sullivan?”  
  
“What can I do for you, Sergeant?”  
  
“How is Captain Yates?”  
  
“He suffered a nasty concussion, but he’ll make a full recovery.”  
  
That put Benton’s mind more at ease. “Thanks. Can I come back later to check on him?”  
  
“If you like. A nurse will be on duty by then.”  
  
Benton smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
*********  
  
Much later that night, Benton snuck past the nurse on duty, with a tray of food in his hands. He quietly went into Mike’s room and set the tray on the bedside table. Benton could see that Mike was faking sleep.  
  
“Feeling bored yet, Mike?” Benton asked.   
  
Mike smiled and opened his eyes. “I’ve been itching to get out of here. But Dr Sullivan’s orders were for me to stay until tomorrow morning, at least. I don’t even have anything to read.”  
  
Benton closed the door and pulled up the chair in the corner to Mike’s bedside. He sat in the chair and took one of Mike’s hands between both of his. Benton’s eyes immediately went to the large bandage wrapped around Mike’s head.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Benton caressed Mike’s cheek with one hand.  
  
“It still hurts. But it’s much better than it was. I was lucky. A bomb was dropped on us, and I escaped with only this.”  
  
Benton raised Mike’s hand and kissed the palm. “I know.”  
  
Mike asked after a quiet moment. “What time is it, anyway?”  
  
“A bit after ten at night.”  
  
“You should be home, you know.”  
  
“I couldn’t leave without seeing you, Mike.”  
  
Mike was content with the soft touches and caresses for a couple minutes more. Then he remembered the tray of food. “I am rather hungry. They didn’t feed me anything substantial last time I woke up.”  
  
Benton smiled and set the tray on Mike’s legs. “Just some meatloaf and vegetables from the mess hall.”  
  
As Mike got started eating, Benton took a plastic cup and poured in some water from the pitcher on the bedside table. Mike took a long sip and set the cup down on the tray.   
  
While chewing a bite of meatloaf, Mike remembered what he had overheard earlier. He swallowed. “What happened to you, John?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I woke up earlier to you and the Doctor walking past. Something about making sure there weren’t any lasting effects?”  
  
“Oh. I was… uh…”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I was protecting those two scientists, you remember?”  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
“Well, they were experimenting with their time-shifting device. I was too close when it unexpectedly activated.”  
  
“You didn’t time-travel, did you?”  
  
“Uh… In a way? I didn’t know it at the time, until the Doctor explained it to me. I was de-aged… into a baby.”  
  
Mike coughed on the water going down his throat. “What?”  
  
“Believe me, it was quite a strange experience.”  
  
“Well, you’re the proper age now, right?”  
  
Benton nodded.  
  
The corners of Mike’s mouth twitched upwards. “A little baby Sergeant Benton.”  
  
“Oh, don’t you start.”  
  
“Start what? You’re not telling me something.”  
  
Benton sighed. “When I was… fixed, I was… naked. I didn’t even realize until I had gotten up and everyone was laughing.”  
  
Mike failed to stifle his own laughter. “Oh, John. I’m sorry. I assume you found your clothes?”  
  
“Yes, I did.”   
  
“I’m sure Jo appreciated it.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Sorry. I’m sure you were quite confused at the time. Too bad I had to miss it. You are okay, though, right?”  
  
Benton nodded and took the mostly empty tray and set it back on the table. “I really shouldn’t have told you this.”  
  
Mike grabbed Benton’s sleeve and pulled him down. “I promise I won’t mention it… often.”  
  
“Damn it, Mike,” Benton said with a small laugh.   
  
A grin, then a playful kiss. “Love you, too, John.”


	4. After the Giant Maggots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Green Death."

Mike changed out of his uniform and into a pair of pyjama pants. He sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the sound of the running shower that Benton was occupying.  
  
With a sigh, Mike’s mood changed, and his thoughts fell to less pleasant ones. He put his head in his hands and did his best to dispel those thoughts away.  
  
When Benton came into the room, dressed only in pyjama pants, he approached his distressed lover. “Mike, are you alright?”  
  
In response, Mike pulled Benton close and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. He pressed the side of his face in to the slightly damp skin of Benton’s torso.  
  
“Mike, what’s wrong?” At the tightening of the arms around his waist, Benton put his arms around Mike’s back and hunched over until his nose was touching the top of his head.  
  
Time passed in silence. Benton broke it a few minutes later with, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Mike took a deep breath. “Recently, I’ve been having… fits of…” He didn’t want to call it depression. “Unpleasant thoughts.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Myself.”  
  
Benton moved back enough to give himself space to gently lift Mike’s chin to look at his face.  
  
“I don’t have these thoughts all the time, John. Just occasionally.”  
  
“That’s still too often. What’s bringing them on? Stress?”  
  
“I don’t think so. Not like that, anyway. I think it’s what happened at Llanfairfach.”  
  
“When you were… brainwashed by that computer? But that was ages ago.”  
  
“About three months.”  
  
“But, you were fine. You didn’t even take any leave time.”  
  
“I thought I was fine, too. But lately…” Mike turned his head to the side and pulled Benton close again.  
  
“What are these thoughts about yourself?”  
  
“It’s stupid. But… I’m not good enough. I’m useless. I… my life is meaningless.”  
  
Benton held Mike’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “Don’t say that, Mike. Don’t ever even think it again. You have helped save the world many times. You’re not useless.”  
  
Mike kissed the palms of Benton’s hands. Then he sighed and lay back on the bed.  
  
Benton leaned over and started softly kissing his way up Mike’s body. “You have so much meaning. To the world, UNIT, the Brig, the Doctor.” He kissed the other man’s lips. “And to me.”  
  
Benton straddled Mike’s waist. He whispered into his ear, “You mean so much to me. So much. I love you. And I don’t want some computer to make you think otherwise.”  
  
Mike pulled Benton’s head down so he could press their foreheads together. He took calm and security from the feel of his love’s breath against his face. “I’ll be strong, John.” He punctuated the statement by initiating a slow and passionate kiss.  
  
********  
  
A little while later, both men were still awake. It was too warm for wearing full pants, so they were only wearing their boxer shorts instead. They were facing each other, Benton’s hand stroking Mike’s thigh, and Mike’s hand caressing Benton’s waist.  
  
“I think I will take some time off. To… get myself in order.”  
  
Benton snuggled closer to Mike. “Good. I’m sure the Brig will understand. Got anywhere special in mind to go?”  
  
“Not at the moment.” He kissed Benton’s chest. He closed his eyes. “Right now, I’m just happy to be here with you.”  
  
“Mike?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Tell me if this gets worse, okay?”  
  
“I will.” Mike yawned. “Goodnight, John.”  
  
Benton waited until Mike was asleep before softly saying, “I’m here for you.” He kissed the top of his lover’s head and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.


	5. After the Dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "Invasion of the Dinosaurs."

Benton urgently knocked on the door to the Brigadier’s office. He was trying so hard to keep himself calm, at least on the outside. On the inside were emotions that he hadn’t had the time to feel earlier, not when the world still needed to be saved. At the invitation to enter, he did so.  
  
“What can I do for you, Sergeant?”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“Captain Yates?”  
  
“Yes, sir. He’s not where we left him.”   
  
“I let him go. I’m giving him a chance to retire quietly, remember?”  
  
“Right. No court-martial or anything.” Benton rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Are you alright, Sergeant?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I only…” He took a breath. “It’s been a long day.”  
  
“You’re right. Go home, Benton.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“There’s nothing else to be done here. At least nothing you can help with. Go on.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Benton saluted and left the office. He went to the parking lot, got in his car, and stared at one key on his keychain. He knew where he was going.  
  
*******  
  
Mike sighed as he hung his UNIT uniform in his closet. “Great job, you damn idiot,” he whispered to himself. “You weak little idiot.”   
  
As soon as the Brigadier had let him go, he had gone straight to his apartment. He hadn’t needed to get anything from John’s apartment. He hadn’t slept there for about a week.   
  
Mike changed into a pair of blue jeans and a simple shirt. He sighed again and opened his refrigerator. He was hungry, but wearily closed the fridge when he realized that he didn’t want to eat.   
  
He sat down on the couch, leaning forward with his face in his hands. What was he going to do now? His plan when joining the army and UNIT was to stay at least a few years longer than this. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
He sat in the dim room, not moving and thinking about what a failure he was.   
  
********  
  
Mike straightened when he heard the lock to his front door click. There was only one other person who had a key to his apartment. He stood and took a deep breath. This was not going to be good.   
  
Benton walked in and closed the door behind him. He made a beeline for Mike. Mike saw the anger on his face. Anger aimed at him, caused by him. And he deserved it.   
  
Benton stopped barely a foot away. “Why? Why would you- would you betray us like that?”  
  
“I-I…” He didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry. John, I am so-“   
  
Benton grabbed the front of Mike’s shirt and pinned him against the wall, trapping him.  
  
“John-“ yelped Mike.  
  
“Sorry?” Benton hissed. He raised his voice. “You’re sorry? You pulled a gun on us. You pulled a gun on me!”   
  
For that moment, Mike saw the raw pain in Benton’s eyes.   
  
“I never would’ve thought…” Benton glanced down at his hands holding the other man against the wall. When his gaze came back up, his eyes were angry again. “You pulled a gun on me.”  
  
“I know, and I am-“  
  
“Sorry? Is that all you can say? You nearly got Miss Smith killed. Nearly got everyone killed.” Benton took a long breath. “Tell me something, Mike. If I hadn’t done what you had said, if I hadn’t backed away from the radio, if I had tried to disarm you then... would you have pulled the trigger?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
Mike put all his emotion into his answer. “No. I would never-“  
  
“The thought didn’t cross your mind? I would’ve been a threat if I had attacked you.”  
  
Mike really did not know what would’ve happened, how he would have reacted in that moment. Not while he was in that mental state. He was relieved they hadn’t had to find out.   
  
“But, I guess it really wouldn’t have mattered if you had shot me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You didn’t know if we were within the time-field thing or not. And you didn’t care. Our lives didn’t matter enough for you to find out.”  
  
“No, I-“  
  
“If we weren’t in the time-field, we would’ve ceased to exist. It’s not exactly the same as murdering us, but you’ll get the same result.”  
  
“John-“  
  
“No, I want you to listen to me.” His grip on the other man’s shirt tightened. “We protect. We’re supposed to protect our country, our world… each other.” Benton’s voice cracked on the last word. “And you- you threw all that away. You betrayed us… me… For what? Why?”  
  
Mike opened his mouth, wanting to tell Benton everything about why all this had happened, why it happened the way it did. But all his reasons sounded like excuses. And John deserved so much more than excuses. He closed his mouth.   
  
“Nothing?” Once again, the anger in Benton’s face turned to hurt. “Nothing? No reason?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Mike dropped his gaze to Benton’s chest, so he wouldn’t have to look at the pain in his love’s face. One of Benton’s hands let go of his shirt and brought his head back up. The hand stayed on the side of his face.   
  
“Nothing to say…” whispered Benton. He stared into Mike’s eyes.   
  
Tears began to well in Mike’s eyes. He choked out through the lump forming in his throat, “S-sorry. John, I-I…” He closed his mouth.  
  
There was a long moment of intense silence as they looked at each other.   
  
The hand still holding Mike’s shirt loosened and flattened against his chest. Benton let out a long breath. “I can’t…” He turned away. “I can’t do this.”   
  
He walked away a few steps before turning back around. He took two strides and placed his hands tightly around Mike’s arms. He pressed his lips against Mike’s in an aggressive kiss.   
  
Mike desperately gripped at Benton’s sleeves at the forceful kiss. Benton pulled himself away.   
  
“Goodbye, Mike.” He turned for the last time and headed for the door. It slammed shut behind him.   
  
Mike slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He let the tears finally fall.   
  
Now he had lost everything. It was his fault. He had lost everything.  
  
“Goodbye, John.”


	6. In Need of a Friend

It was nearly a week after the whole dinosaur business. London had quickly gotten back to normal after all the residents had returned from the evacuation.   
  
Sarah Jane Smith was sitting in a late-night café, poring over her notes for a story. No, not the dinosaurs invading London story. She didn’t have the permission to do that, yet.   
  
Sarah sipped her coffee as she figured out the best way to write all this up. She looked up, a little startled, when someone asked, “Miss Smith?”  
  
She instantly recognized the man standing before her, even though he wasn’t wearing a uniform and looked a bit unkempt from the last time she had seen him.   
  
“Captain Yates?”  
  
Yates was taken aback. “Don’t… I’m not… I’m not that, anymore.”  
  
“Right, sorry.” Sarah noticed the man was nervous. “Do you need anything?”   
  
“Sorry to disrupt your night, but I saw you and wanted to tell you something.”  
  
“I’m listening,” prompted Sarah.  
  
Yates took a deep breath. “My actions nearly got you killed, more than once. That was unacceptable. I am very sorry for that. I won’t blame you if you don’t forgive me.”  
  
This wasn’t what Sarah was expecting, and wasn’t sure how to respond. Yates took her silence as a cue to leave.   
  
“Cap-Yates,” Sarah said, grabbing his sleeve as he walked past.   
  
He turned to her. She let go of his sleeve. “Stay a moment,” she requested.   
  
Sarah closed her notebook and gathered her notes together to give Yates room at the small table. “Have a seat,” she invited.   
  
Yates stiffly sat in the offered seat across from Sarah.   
  
Sarah took a good look at him. His manner was different. He was nervous still, even after saying what he needed to say. He appeared exhausted, and had dark circles under his eyes. “Are you alright?”  
  
Yates looked down at the table and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“You haven’t been sleeping,” Sarah stated.   
  
“No, I haven’t,” Yates answered in a barely audible tone.  
  
Sarah’s compassion rose for the former captain. She laid her hand on his. He nearly pulled back, but stopped himself.  
  
“Are you alright?” Sarah asked again.  
  
“I’ve taken to walking at night. It helps… somewhat.” Yates didn’t directly answer the question.   
  
Sarah concluded that he was lost, and had taken to wandering in attempts to clear his head. “Do you have anyone to talk to?”  
  
“I don’t need-“ Yates broke off and shook his head.   
  
“You do need someone to talk to. You don’t have anyone?”  
  
“Not really.” He stared down at Sarah’s hand resting on his. “UNIT was my home. And I…” He withdrew his hand. “I should go.” He stood.  
  
“Go where?”  
  
Yates opened his mouth, but didn’t answer.  
  
“Let me take you home. It’s getting late, and the least I can do is that.”   
  
“You’re too kind, Miss Smith.”  
  
“Well, Mr Yates?”   
  
Yates half-smiled. “Okay.”   
  
Sarah packed her things and led Yates outside the café to her car. “Where do you live?” she asked as she started the engine.   
  
Yates told her the address of his apartment and directed her there.   
  
Sarah wasn’t content with just dropping him off. She went with him up to his door, to make sure he got in alright. She bid him goodnight and good luck and turned to leave.  
  
“Miss Smith, wait.”  
  
“Yes, Mr Yates?”  
  
“You’re right. I do need…” He unlocked the door and held it open. “You can come in, if you want.”  
  
Sarah smiled at the invitation. Yates was letting her in, and not only to his home. She followed him inside, and also left her shoes by the door next to his.   
  
Yates gestured to the couch. “Have a seat,” he said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of cocoa from a cabinet. “Would you like some cocoa?”  
  
“I didn’t take you for a cocoa kind of guy.”  
  
Yates chuckled. “You thought me a coffee man? That’s not my specialty. That’s Jo-“ He stopped himself and cleared his throat.   
  
“Sure, I’ll have some.”  
  
They were quiet as Yates heated the water and mixed the chocolate into the mugs. He went to the living area and handed Sarah a mug. “Here you are, Miss Smith.”  
  
“Sarah.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You invited me into your apartment. You can call me Sarah.”  
  
Yates nodded. “I guess it would be awkward if you kept calling me ‘Mr Yates’ then. I’m Mike.”  
  
Sarah smiled and took a sip of the hot cocoa. “Wow, that’s good.” She watched him as he drank from his mug. He seemed less nervous, if still a bit tense.   
  
“What were you working on in the café?”  
  
“Just a story.”  
  
“Oh, that’s right. You’re a journalist,” Mike remembered.   
  
Sarah nodded. “The Doctor keeps trying to get me to go back in the TARDIS with him.”   
  
“You’ve been resisting?”  
  
“So far. He’s been going on about a planet named Florana. It’s starting to sound tempting.”  
  
“I can’t blame you for going off with him. He’s a remarkable man.”  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement. “That he is.” She placed her half-empty mug on the coffee table. “Back to my original point. You haven’t been sleeping, and you don’t look very well.”  
  
“I suppose I don’t look my best, do I?” Mike sighed. “All these thoughts and emotions about what I did… they don’t let me sleep much. I get tired, but I can’t sleep. So, I’ve taken to walking, hoping that it’ll help.”  
  
“Does it?”  
  
“Sort of. I can sleep, but not for very long.” Mike put his mug down. “Sarah, why are you doing this?”  
  
“Talking to you?”  
  
“That… and trusting me.” Mike stood and turned away from her. “I nearly got you, the Doctor, the Brigadier, Sergeant Benton… everyone killed. I was helping a madman try to wipe billions of people from existence. I was trying to stop the Doctor from saving everyone. I-“  
  
“I was there, Mike,” Sarah said quietly. “I know.” She tapped her thumb against her mouth in thought. “Now that I think back, you seemed… off during the whole thing, like you weren’t all there. You had an odd expression on your face. At least, whenever I saw you.”   
  
“Really?” Mike turned back to her.  
  
“I know I didn’t know you, but that’s the impression I’m getting, in hindsight.”   
  
Mike sat back on the sofa and took a long drink of his cocoa.   
  
“I’m not going to interrogate you about all this, if that’s what you were expecting.” Sarah flashed a friendly smile. “You can relax. Though I do hope you’ll tell me, in time.”   
  
“As I come to terms with it,” Mike quietly replied.   
  
“At the café, you said that you would understand if I didn’t forgive you. You’re not expecting forgiveness from anyone?”  
  
Mike stared down into the remains of his drink. “You weren’t there when I… I pulled a gun on the Doctor, the Brig… and Jo- Benton. For someone who they trusted with their lives to do that… that’s unforgivable.” His voice cracked on the last word.  
  
Sarah knew there was something about why all this happened the way it did that the former UNIT officer wasn’t telling her, something that would possibly make his betrayal make sense. But, she wasn’t going to pressure him. He would need to tell her on his own terms.   
  
Sarah reached out to touch Mike’s shoulder. When he looked up, she said, “I see that you’re very guilt-ridden and sorry for all this. Whatever happened… I get the feeling that it wasn’t all your fault.”  
  
“It was, Sarah. I was too-“ Mike made a frustrated noise.   
  
“I forgive you.”  
  
“You… you mean that?”   
  
“Of course I do. I don’t make it a habit to lie about important things.”  
  
They sat in quiet for a long moment, with Mike pondering Sarah’s words. He could see she was sincere about everything she had said to him.   
  
Sarah glanced at her watch. “Mike, I’m sorry, but I have to get home soon.”  
  
“Right,” Mike replied absentmindedly, still in thought.   
  
Out of compassion and impulse, Sarah moved forward and wrapped him in a hug. Mike tensed for a short moment, then relaxed and put his arms around her.   
  
Sarah didn’t let him go as she said into his ear, “I want to get to know you, Mike. You’re a good man.”  
  
It was Mike who tightened the embrace, holding onto her like a lifeline.   
  
Sarah pulled back only enough to see the distraught man’s face. “I’m serious. I’m going to give you my phone number. I want you to ring me whenever you want to talk or go out or anything. I want to be your friend.”  
  
“I… I want to be your friend, too.”  
  
Sarah smiled. “Good, we have a mutual agreement.”   
  
Mike smiled in response and they let go of each other. Sarah wrote down her phone number and left it on the coffee table. He helped her into her jacket and she put on her shoes. He walked her down to her car.   
  
Mike pulled Sarah into another hug. She looked up into his face and he looked down into at hers.   
  
Sarah grinned and said, “If I don’t hear from you, I know where you live.”  
  
“Oh, in that case, I will definitely ring you,” Mike grinned back.   
  
“Alright. Sleep well tonight.”  
  
“You know, I just think I might.”  
  
She got in her car and waved good-bye before driving away.  
  
Mike watched her disappear around the corner of the lamp-lit street. He had a lot of things to sort out, and perhaps now he could start working through them.   
  
“Thank you, Sarah.”


	7. After the Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "Planet of the Spiders."

Sergeant Benton drove home after a quiet day at UNIT, and ready for a few days of leave time. The Doctor was still gone. He had been for nearly a week now. It wasn’t as though the Doctor hadn't gone off on some adventure lasting this long before. It was the circumstances of his leaving this time, as had been explained to him by Miss Sarah Jane Smith.  
  
Still, he, Sarah, and the Brigadier all held some hope that the Doctor would come back. He always managed to beat the odds, if only barely.  
  
But that wasn’t the only thing on Benton’s mind. A few days before all that Metabilis crystal business, the Doctor had sat down with him and told him everything he could about former Captain Mike Yates’ involvement with Operation Golden Age. It basically came down to it not really being his fault. A few factors were to blame for Yates’ betrayal.  
  
And the day after all the Metabilis crystal events, Sarah had told him about Mike’s role in defeating the giant spiders. She expected him to take the information that she and the Doctor had given him, and do something with it.  
  
The Doctor and Sarah were the only people who had known about Benton and Yates’ relationship. The Doctor had found out after they had rescued Mike from the clutches of Captain Athel Cyprian. Benton had only recently found out that Sarah was Mike’s friend, and had been since soon after his resignation from UNIT. Between being friends to Mike and Benton, she had gathered enough clues they had unconsciously given to her about their past relationship for her to figure it out.  
  
Sarah wasn’t pressuring him, but Benton knew she expected him to try to talk to Mike. Now was his best opportunity to do that. For the past few days he had been thinking about how to approach his former partner. With the Doctor’s explanation of Mike’s mental state at that time, Benton’s confrontation seemed very harsh in hindsight.  
  
He parked outside his apartment and looked at his keys. There was one key on there that hadn’t been used since his and Mike’s falling out. He didn’t know why he had kept it. He would use it tonight.  
  
********  
  
It was after midnight when Benton walked up to the door of Mike’s apartment. He didn’t knock, not wanting to wake the probably sleeping man inside. He took out the key to the door and used it.  
  
He snuck inside the dark apartment and draped his jacket over the back of the couch. He took off his shoes and put them next to Mike’s by the door. He didn’t spend much time looking around the familiar apartment. It hadn’t changed at all, really.  
  
Benton went to the bedroom, as quietly as he could. He didn’t turn on the light and gave himself a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Mike was sleeping. The blanket came up to his waist and left his naked torso uncovered. He was positioned on his side and facing away from the middle of the bed.  
  
Benton let out a deep breath, then got into the bed behind Mike. He lightly laid his arm over Mike’s waist and settled in. He felt the other man stir, but not tense.  
  
“You… you came back,” stated Mike.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Benton whispered.  
  
Mike started to turn over. “John-“  
  
“We can talk in the morning. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Okay.” Mike settled back down. Out of old habit, he unconsciously pressed his back against Benton’s front.  
  
“I promise I’ll still be here,” Benton whispered.  
  
********  
  
Mike awakened, alone. The warm weight of Benton behind him was gone. He hadn’t dreamed what had happened last night, had he? He had dreamed about Benton before, though. That wasn’t too unusual.  
  
His body tensed when he heard someone doing something in the kitchen. Then he smelled the scent of rich coffee. He got out of bed, and left the room, pausing only to grab his robe.  
  
“I wasn’t dreaming,” Mike stated when he saw Benton in his kitchen, making coffee.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Mike leaned back against the refrigerator. “Good morning. Um…”  
  
“Would you like some?” Benton offered.  
  
“Sure. I get the feeling I’ll need it.”  
  
Benton half-smiled and found two mugs in the first cabinet he opened. He still remembered where everything was.  
  
While Benton prepared the coffee, Mike took the opportunity to look him over. He was wearing jeans and a simple tshirt. He looked the same, still as attractive as ever.  
  
Benton handed Mike one of the mugs, and the two men took a couple minutes of quiet to drink.  
  
“You came back,” Mike broke the silence.  
  
Benton nodded. “Do you… do you have any plans for today?”  
  
Mike shook his head. “You said we could talk in the morning.”  
  
“Is it morning already?” Benton joked.  
  
Mike could see he was clearly nervous. He had seemed so confident last night, sneaking in and getting in bed with him. Mike took the lead in going to the living room and sitting on the couch. He set his mug down on the table and waited for Benton to join him.  
  
They sat on opposite sides, facing each other.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you. I’ve been wanting to for a little while now, but I was so busy and-“  
  
“I understand. Was there anything that brought this on?”  
  
“Things the Doctor told me. And things our other mutual friend told me a few days ago.”  
  
“Sarah.”  
  
“Yes.” Benton took a sip from his mug. “A couple weeks ago, before the Metabilis crystal and spider business, the Doctor told me all about your involvement with Operation Golden Age and why you did it.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
Benton put his mug down next to Mike’s on the table. “You were still suffering from the effects of being under control of that BOSS computer. Even after you returned from your leave. Operation Golden Age took advantage of that, of you.” He was quiet for a long moment. “I knew you were… off… during a bit of time before the dinosaurs and while we were dealing with them. But… I thought that was only you being stressed about work and maybe you had come back from leave too soon.” He cleared his throat. “Is that true?”  
  
Mike took a drink of coffee from his mug. When he put it down, he stared down at his hands. “I was still recovering from that, yes. The Golden Age people probably approached me because of that.”  
  
“Mike, why didn’t you tell me all this that night?”  
  
Mike knew what ‘that night’ was. The night after he had gone home from UNIT, after being let go by the Brigadier. The night his and Benton’s relationship had ended.  
  
“I was too weak to resist them, to really fight back. It sounded like an excuse. And you deserve so much more than excuses, John.”  
  
“Having your mental state taken advantage of is not an excuse.”  
  
“I was too weak to resist them.”  
  
Benton shook his head. “What had happened to you, what you were trying to recover from… you needed time. You hadn’t had enough time before they took advantage.”  
  
“You really think that?”  
  
“I know it, now. You weren’t yourself. You would not have done what you did, willingly. And, you did resist, didn’t you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“The Doctor said that you were adamant about not killing or hurting him, even though they wanted you to kill him. When his dinosaur gun thing didn’t work, you were the first to come to his aid.”  
  
“I was the one who sabotaged it.”  
  
“Yes, but when he was in danger, you did what you always do. You did resist them, as much as you could. If you had been completely under their control, you would’ve gone and killed us from the start. You would’ve shot me. You resisted enough to give us a chance.” Benton moved forward, closer to Mike. He put a hand on his shoulder. “You weren’t weak, Mike. You were strong. As strong as you could’ve been.” He sighed. “I was too harsh that night.”  
  
“You didn’t know all this. I can’t blame you for being harsh. You thought your… partner had betrayed everything you and he stood for. That he had betrayed those who trusted him with their lives.”  
  
“But now I know he didn’t.” Benton scooted closer and put his other hand on Mike’s knee. “I know there’s something you need to hear from me.” He held Mike’s steady gaze. “I forgive you.”  
  
A heavy weight that had been in Mike’s heart since that night quickly faded away. He had needed to hear that from the person he loved, from the person he had shared so much with.  
  
Benton pulled the silent man into a hug. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes… better, actually.” Mike relaxed into the embrace. “Thank you. I… I needed that.”  
  
Benton kissed Mike’s forehead, then said, “To be honest,” he let go of the other man. “I’ve missed you, Mike. This entire time. And I… I never stopped loving you. I was angry and hurt, but I never stopped loving you.”  
  
That came as a bit of a surprise. “Really?”  
  
“I‘m serious.” To add to his point, Benton leaned forward and kissed Mike’s lips. He held it a fraction too long for it to be a chaste kiss.  
  
“John?”  
  
“Never, Mike.” Benton went in for another kiss.  
  
This time Mike reacted. He rested his hand on Benton’s chest and kept the kiss going. He was careful to not be aggressive, not wanting to take more than the other man was willing to give.  
  
They pulled apart, and Benton cleared his throat. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I still love you, Mike.”  
  
“I still love you, John.”  
  
A third kiss, and Mike still held himself back from making it more than a soft and slow one.  
  
Benton cleared his throat again when they pulled apart. “Um… I guess this is as good a time as any to ask this. Would you… Do you want to try this again? Us, I mean.”  
  
Mike softly laughed. “John, we’ve been kissing for the past few minutes. If that’s not a sign of ‘I want you back in my life,’ then I don’t know what is.”  
  
Benton laughed and kissed the other man’s neck. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Mike agreed. He pulled Benton down on top of him as Benton captured his mouth again.  
  
During the passionate kiss, the robe slipped off Mike’s left shoulder. He didn’t even notice, until they stopped to breathe and Benton stared down at Mike’s bare chest.  
  
“What is it?” Mike asked.  
  
“This burn on your chest is new.”  
  
“Oh, that.” Mike looked down to look at the new scar as well. It was a dark jagged line nearly three inches long over his heart. “I took a shot of electricity from the combined forces of four people with the powers of those giant spiders.” He noticed Benton’s wince. He quietly added, “I shouldn’t have survived it.”  
  
“I’ve got a scar like that, too. Got zapped when Lupton stole the crystal from the Doctor’s lab.”  
  
“Really? May I see?”  
  
Benton sat up to take off his shirt. “It’s not as big as yours, though.”  
  
“We are still talking about scars, right?” Mike joked. He yelped at the playful slap to his shoulder.  
  
Benton continued removing his shirt. His scar was in the same place, and was of the same jagged line design. It wasn’t as long as Mike’s, a little over half the size. “I was only hit by Lupton. I can’t imagine how painful it was to be hit by four people.”  
  
“Like I said, I shouldn’t have survived it.”  
  
“Well, however you managed to, I’m so glad you did.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.” Mike dipped his head down to kiss the burn scar on Benton’s chest. Then he worked his way up to the other man’s mouth.  
  
They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Mike stated, “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed us.”  
  
Benton responded caressing the other man’s cheek. Then he tucked a stray lock of Mike’s hair behind his ear. “I think I like the long hair look on you.”  
  
“You don’t think it makes me too pretty?” teased Mike.  
  
“You were always the pretty one,” Benton grinned. He untied the cloth belt of Mike’s robe. He was tackled onto his back on the sofa as Mike started hungrily kissing him.  
  
********  
  
“I think this was her plan all along,” Benton said quietly as he and Mike laid on the couch together.  
  
“Hm?” Mike replied, lazily trailing his fingers up and down Benton’s torso.  
  
“Sarah.”  
  
“Ah.” Mike softly laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”  
  
“She’s got a copy of my apartment key.”  
  
Mike looked up. “She’s got mine, too.”  
  
Benton grinned. “Oh, she’s got us, doesn’t she.”  
  
“I’ll say,” Mike agreed as he moved to straddle Benton’s waist and leaned over for a kiss.  
  
“You know what I say?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I say this couch is starting to feel too small.”  
  
“Well, I’m quite comfortable,” responded Mike with a teasing smile.  
  
Benton tickled Mike’s sides until Mike managed to grab his hands and hold them down. Benton broke free, picked Mike up, and stood in one motion.  
  
“You’re too good at that,” Mike remarked, moving around until his ankles were hooked around Benton’s waist. He whispered into his ear, “John, I want you so much right now.”  
  
“Bed?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
********  
  
“I thought you weren’t expecting anyone,” Benton said of the knock on the door a few hours later.  
  
Mike sighed at the interruption to their conversation. “I wasn’t.”  
  
Both men got up from the bed. Mike shrugged on his robe and Benton put on his tshirt.  
  
Mike went to the door and peeked through the peephole. He turned to the other man and mouthed, “Sarah.”  
  
“Of course,” Benton mouthed back. He went back into the bedroom, listening intently.  
  
Mike tied his robe closed and opened the door. “Hello, Sarah.”  
  
“Hello, Mike.” Sarah’s eyes looked up and down at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve been lounging around in your pyjamas all day.”  
  
“Maybe?” At her accusatory stare, he amended it to, “Yes?”  
  
“You’re not sick, are you?”  
  
“No?”  
  
Sarah shook her head and chuckled. “You haven’t let me in, yet.”  
  
“Oh, you’re right. Come in.”  
  
Sarah bounded inside and Mike closed the door.  
  
“So… how have you been? Anything new at UNIT?” Mike inquired awkwardly.  
  
Sarah turned to him, a grin on her face. “I want to talk about you.”  
  
“Oh? What about?” The grin on Sarah’s face was starting to unnerve Mike a little. “Would you like something to drink? I’ll put the kettle on.”  
  
Mike focused on the self-assigned task. He had just put the kettle of water on the stove when Sarah said from behind him, “How about…”  
  
Mike turned and sheepishly smiled. Sarah had taken off her leather jacket, and put on Benton’s denim one. “How about I ask what Benton’s jacket is doing here?”  
  
Sarah squeaked when Benton snuck up from behind and lifted her off her feet. Mike laughed at her reaction. Benton put her down. Sarah turned and said, “Oh, you brute.”  
  
“You really can’t resist that jacket, can you?” responded Benton. He looked to Mike with a smile. “Really, every time we go out, she ends up wearing it by the end of the night.”  
  
“I guess I’ll amend my question. What are you doing here, Benton?”  
  
To answer, Benton seized the front of Mike’s robe and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, he said, “That answer your question?”  
  
Sarah was absolutely beaming. “Oh yes, that does.”  
  
The kettle shrilled. Mike asked, “Cocoa or tea?”  
  
“Tea,” Benton and Sarah responded.  
  
Benton and Sarah went to the living room while Mike prepared the tea. Benton pulled her into a hug and said into her ear, “I want to thank you. For helping me come back to him. And for taking care of him.”  
  
“Anytime,” Sarah responded with a kiss to his cheek.  
  
They sank down onto the sofa and grabbed their mugs when Mike came in and joined them. They told Sarah about their relationship, then talked about everyday things.  
  
With the man he loved on one side, and his dear friend on the other, Mike finally felt that everything in his life was coming back together.


	8. After the Androids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Android Invasion."

Benton shoved the slack form of one of the researchers off of him and ran after the double of that researcher and himself. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew they had to be stopped.   
  
He caught up to the doubles, and jumped on the one of him from behind. His doppelganger ordered the researcher to go on, and he would take care of Benton. The researcher hurried away.   
  
Benton was flipped over and onto the floor, landing flat on his back. He quickly recovered and took out his gun, aimed, and fired twice into the chest of his twin. Two holes were shot into the uniform, but there was no blood, or any indication of injury.   
  
“What-“ Benton was lifted to his feet by a powerful grip on the collar of his uniform. He was slammed against the wall. He ducked the fist aimed at his face and wriggled from the iron grip.   
  
Benton glanced at the place where his head had been. There was a large dent in the wall. Whatever this thing was, it was very strong.   
  
“What are you? Why are you here?”  
  
“My instructions are to stop any potential resistance,” was the double’s answer.   
  
Benton raised his gun, but didn’t get a chance to use it. He was tackled through a partly-open office door, and his gun fell from his hands at the forceful impact. Their momentum carried them over the desk. The double didn’t need time to recover and immediately picked Benton up and slammed him down onto the desk.   
  
Benton was too slow to dodge the clenched hand that came down on his chest. There was a sudden sharp pain in his ribcage and all the air rushed from his lungs. He rolled off the opposite side of the desk. Hitting the floor didn’t help the pain in his chest any.   
  
He gritted his teeth and breathed through the pain. But he wasn’t given much time to recuperate. The double came around the desk and kicked him in the stomach.   
  
The double said, “Surrender and stay down.”   
  
Benton shook his head and tried to get up. He choked when the doppelganger’s hand grabbed his neck, hauled him to his feet, and pressed him against the wall.   
  
During the struggle, Benton ended up grabbing the gun from the double’s belt and shot point-blank at his heart. Once again, no blood, no indication of pain from the twin.   
  
“That does not work,” the double stated. He kept Benton against the wall with one hand and snatched his gun back. “Not on me, anyway.” Then there was a loud bang.   
  
Benton gasped as agony exploded in his abdomen. He looked down at himself. Crimson stained the stomach of his uniform around a small hole, and quickly spread.   
  
Without another word, the double let go and walked out, closing the door behind him.   
  
Benton took one step, then collapsed. But he was determined to stop this double. With one hand covering his wound, he crawled over to the door.   
  
He only made it halfway across the room before his strength gave out. The injury to his ribs and the pain in his abdomen were making it difficult to breathe. He felt nauseous and disorientated. The office slowly faded from his vision, being replaced by black.   
  
He tried his best to fight it. But he didn’t hold out for long.   
  
********  
  
Mike was preparing to head home from the Buddhist meditation center where he worked. He turned at the sound of someone hurrying towards him.   
  
“What is it, Tommy?”  
  
“Good, you’re still here,” replied the young man. “There’s a phone call for you in the office. A Doctor Sullivan.”  
  
Mike only knew one Doctor Sullivan. And he didn’t have to wonder how Sullivan had his home and work phone number. Sarah had given it to him, off the record.   
  
Mike hurried to the office and picked up the phone receiver on the desk. “Hello?”  
  
“Mr Yates?” said Harry Sullivan.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“It’s… Mister Benton. There was a situation-“  
  
“Harry, I used to be part of UNIT. You can tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Right. There was an attempt at a hostile takeover of the space research station near Devesham.”   
  
“Thank you. What happened to John?”  
  
“Mister Benton was injured. He is in critical condition.”  
  
Mike swallowed to control the rising panic. “Are you still at Devesham?”  
  
“No. UNIT HQ. Do you know where it is?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Right, I’ll let you in when you come.”  
  
“I’ll be there soon,” Mike replied before hanging up.  
  
********  
  
When Mike arrived at UNIT HQ, Harry came out to the guarded gate to let him in. Once inside the building, Mike asked, “How is he?”  
  
“Still critical. I’ve stabilized him, but there isn’t much else I can do. He has three broken ribs and he was shot in the abdomen. Point-blank range, looks like.” Harry paused. “We didn’t find him for a while. He bled out quite a bit and was nearly dead when we did find him.”  
  
“Will he make it?”   
  
“I’m hoping so, Mr Yates. Honestly, it could go either way.” Harry opened the door to the infirmary and led him into a recovery room.  
  
Benton was unconscious and hooked up to a couple of IV drips and some pieces of monitoring equipment. Mike went to his side and leaned over him. Benton was so pale, and when Mike touched his hand, he found he was also a little cool to the touch.   
  
The injured man’s chest was wrapped in white bandages to help with the broken ribs. There was a thick bandage over the bullet wound on the stomach.   
  
“Oh, John…” Mike whispered.   
  
Harry apparently got the hint that Mike wanted to be alone, and said, “If you need me, or if his condition changes, I’ll be in my office.”   
  
Mike nodded. When Harry left, leaving the door partly open, Mike pulled up a chair to Benton’s bedside.   
  
He held one of Benton’s hands between both of his, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed the knuckles. He whispered against the cool skin, “Come on, John. Please, fight through this. I know you can.” He leaned over to kiss his partner’s forehead. “Please, John, come back to me. I love you, so much. Please come back…”  
  
********  
  
Nearly two days later, and not much progress from Benton. If occasional moans of pain were considered progress. Mike had only gone home once, to shower and change clothes.   
  
Mike was sleeping lightly in the chair when the door opened. He immediately awakened at the sound and saluted to the man who walked in.  
  
Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart smiled warmly at him. “At ease, Mike.”  
  
“Sorry, sir. Old habits.”   
  
The Brigadier nodded. “I’ve already been briefed by Doctor Sullivan. I wanted to check in on him myself.”  
  
Mike sat back down in his chair. “Not much progress, I’m afraid.”   
  
The Brigadier went to stand on the other side of Benton’s bed. “Doctor Sullivan also mentioned that you’ve been here the whole time with him. I didn’t know you and he were good friends. He never mentioned it.”  
  
Mike swallowed nervously. “I didn’t want his friendship with me to cause him any potential ramifications here.”   
  
“I wouldn’t have treated him any different.”  
  
“Perhaps not you, sir, but the others.”  
  
The Brigadier nodded understandably. “I know the circumstances aren’t ideal, but how have you been?”   
  
“Better since we last saw each other. I’ve sorted myself out.” Mike sighed. “John and Sarah helped me with that.”   
  
“I’m glad you had someone. So you’re back to how you were before the Operation Golden Age mess?”  
  
“More or less, yes.”   
  
“Good. I’d hoped that what had happened wouldn’t affect you-“  
  
Moans of pain came from Benton. Mike immediately responded, the natural instinct to comfort his partner overriding the learned instinct to hide his feelings.   
  
Mike held Benton’s hand and leaned over to soothe the unconscious man. He gently stroked Benton’s face and said in a soft voice, “Rest, John. Please, rest.” A kiss to the forehead. “I know it hurts, but I need you to relax. You’re safe, John.” He pressed his forehead lightly against Benton’s and made quiet soothing sounds, until Benton was quiet and calm.   
  
“Come back to me,” Mike whispered. Tears of frustration started to well in his eyes. With another kiss to Benton’s forehead, he settled back in his chair. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand as they fell. Only when he looked up and saw the Brigadier staring at him from the other side of the bed did he remember that he had company.   
  
There was a short awkward silence. The Brigadier’s shocked expression softened as he quietly said, “This is probably none of my business, but is there anything you’d like to tell me?”   
  
Mike didn’t have to answer. His former commanding officer wasn’t ordering him to answer, giving him a chance to refuse.   
  
Mike put his head in his hands. The emotional fatigue of the past couple days bore heavily on him. And Sarah wasn’t here to help him get through this.   
  
“I know you won’t treat him any different.” With a deep breath, he looked up to the Brigadier.   
  
“I won’t,” the Brigadier assured.   
  
Mike laid his hand over Benton’s. He looked at Benton, not the Brigadier, when he said, “John and I are… together. Romantically.”  
  
The Brigadier waited a moment before inquiring, “If you don’t mind me asking, how long?”  
  
“Cybermen on Lundy Island. Right after that.”  
  
The Brigadier worked out the time. “That long?”  
  
Mike nodded, absentmindedly stroking the back of Benton’s hand to distract him from his anxiety.   
  
“I didn’t notice a change in either of you.”  
  
“Then we did hide it well.”   
  
“I guess I don’t have to ask why you hid this.” The Brigadier was quiet for a long moment.  
  
Mike could sense his curiosity. “You might as well ask whatever you want to, sir.” His nervousness was gone now.  
  
“Did anyone know?”   
  
“The Doctor figured it out, while treating my injuries after you three rescued me from Captain Athel’s ship. John apparently let his guard down while in the TARDIS infirmary. Like I did a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Another extreme situation. Like this one.”  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
“Did anyone else know?”  
  
“Sarah figured it out.”  
  
“Miss Smith, but not Miss Grant?”  
  
Mike couldn’t help but to smile. “As much as we adored her, we made certain to hide it from her. You know how she can be.”  
  
“Oh, I understand.”   
  
Mike’s fear for Benton’s survival came back full-force. “Sir, if he doesn’t make it…”  
  
The Brigadier went over and placed a hand on the distraught man’s shoulder. “He’s a fighter, Mike. He will fight though this.” He gave a warm and comforting smile. “I’m certain he’s fighting harder with you here.”   
  
Mike took a few breaths. “Thank you, for understanding.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” the Brigadier said quietly. “Let me know if his condition changes,” he said before leaving the room.  
  
“Well,” Mike sighed. “I wasn’t expecting to have another rare heart-to-heart with the Brig.” Considering the subject, it had gone better than he had expected.   
  
He started talking to his unconscious partner. “I won’t blame you if you get upset at me for telling him.” He brought Benton’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the fingers. “We’ve been through so much, John. And I know we can get through this. You just need to wake up.” He kissed the palm of Benton’s hand. “Don’t leave me.”  
  
********  
  
It was mid-morning the next day. Mike took a drink of water, still watching the unconscious and injured man. He put the cup down at the sound of moaning from Benton. This sounded different from the occasional moans of pain. These were moans of effort.   
  
“John?”   
  
Benton’s voice came through, barely audible, low and raspy. “C-can’t… have to…” His hand formed into a loose fist.   
  
Mike grabbed the clenched hand, and smiled when Benton answered the pressure, closing his fingers over Mike’s hand. “Come on, John,” was his whispered encouragement.  
  
Benton’s eyes opened, and he almost immediately tried to sit up. He gasped in pain and lay back down.   
  
“John, settle down before you reopen your wound,” Mike warned.   
  
Benton looked to him, eyes wide. “Mike?” He shook his head. “I have to stop them. They’re-“  
  
“We’re safe.”  
  
“No, they look like us. They-“  
  
“They’re gone. I’m me.” Mike reached out to touch Benton’s face. “I’m me, I promise.”  
  
Benton’s reaction was to place his hand over the one on his face and keep it there. He looked down to his other hand holding Mike’s on the sheets.   
  
“We’re safe,” Mike reassured. When Benton looked back up, he asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
Benton blinked a few times. He let go of the hand caressing his face and felt the thick bandage on his abdomen. “He shot me. My double.”  
  
“He broke a few of your ribs, too.”  
  
Benton tried to take a deep breath, and grimaced. “Hurts to breathe deep.” He relaxed slightly. “At least I’m alive.” A quick glance around the dimly-lit room had him asking, “Am I at the UNIT HQ infirmary?”   
  
A nod in response. “You’ve been here a few days.”   
  
Benton took in Mike’s unkempt appearance. He reached up to tuck a lock of Mike’s shoulder-length hair behind his ear. “You’ve been here the whole time?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Benton started to clear his throat, but stopped when his ribcage protested. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”  
  
“It’s alright. Though you did keep me quite worried.”  
  
“And now?”  
  
“I still am.” Mike leaned over to kiss Benton’s forehead. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get Harry.”   
  
As Harry checked Benton over, changed the bandages, and gave him some medication, Mike was quiet. He did softly laugh when Harry finished and said, “I know the word ‘concussion’ doesn’t mean anything to you, Mister Benton, and that you like to discharge yourself from medical care, but you will be staying for a couple of days, at least.”  
  
Mike smiled at the groan from his partner.  
  
“I’m going to report to the Brigadier. Mr Yates, I trust you won’t let him wander off?”   
  
“I’ll make sure he stays in bed.” When Harry left the room, Mike sat at the bedside and teasingly said, “He might make you stay extra, to make up for all those times you discharged yourself.”  
  
“You better intervene if he does try that,” Benton replied.   
  
Mike chuckled and pressed a button on the bed control so Benton could sit up.   
  
Benton winced as he resettled. “Thanks. Water?” He took the half-filled cup that was offered and took a long drink. “Better.” He was glad that some of the raspiness in his voice went away.   
  
Harry and the Brigadier walked in. Benton gingerly raised his hand to his head in salute. “At ease,” the Brigadier responded. He added with a warm smile, “I’ll forgive any lapse in formality.”  
  
“Sir,” Benton replied, letting his hand fall back to the bed, almost touching Mike’s. “So… what happened to the doubles?”  
  
“From Colonel Faraday’s report, and Doctor Sullivan’s account, the Doctor defeated the aliens responsible with their own virus. And he somehow shut down the android doubles.”  
  
“Good, sir.” Benton sighed. “My double was quite nasty.” He bit his bottom lip in thought. “I wonder why he didn’t outright kill me.”  
  
“He probably thought he had done the job,” supplied Harry. “He did nearly succeed.”  
  
“Where’s the Doctor?”  
  
“Oh, you know him,” the Brigadier replied. “He apparently left soon after. Didn’t even leave a report.”   
  
Benton half-smiled. “Of course.”  
  
“Took Sarah with him, too,” Harry added.   
  
Mike said, “I’m sure they’ll be back, eventually.”  
  
Benton unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. The Brigadier said, “Get some rest. You deserve it.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Benton answered, a tired tone in his voice.   
  
Harry and the Brigadier left. Benton stared after them for a moment. “The Brig made sure to close the door,” he observed. “He gave us a weird look, too.”   
  
Mike cleared his throat. “Um… he knows. About us, I mean.”   
  
“What?” Benton made certain his tone wasn’t accusatory.   
  
“You were crying out in pain, and I was comforting you. I forgot that he was in the room.” Mike kissed the back of Benton’s hand. “He’s not going to treat you any different, if you were worried about that.”   
  
“How much does he know?”  
  
“Well, I did tell him how long we’ve been together, and that the Doctor and Sarah know. I think he was a bit surprised that he hadn’t figured it out. I let him know that was the point. You’re not angry at me, are you?”  
  
Benton’s answer was a soft whisper. “No.” He gave an understanding, if tired, smile. “We always knew that him finding out would be a risk. And I know he’s not going to use this to hurt me or anything.”  
  
“You sure you’re not angry?”  
  
Benton shook his head. “I promise. Stop worrying about it.” He relaxed and closed his eyes. “You know, the Brig found out the same way the Doctor did, except our roles were reversed.”   
  
“Yeah.” Mike placed a kiss on Benton’s lips. “Go to sleep, John. I’ll still be here when you wake up again.”   
  
********  
  
A few days after Benton first awakened, and his recovery was going well. It didn’t take long for him to get back to his usual self, which meant that he was getting restless with being confined to bed in the UNIT infirmary.   
  
Mike and Benton had just finished dinner. Mike had brought a couple of books from home for them to read, and they were reading one now.   
  
Mike was reading aloud, but he stopped when he realized that Benton was staring off into space. “John?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“What? Oh, yes. I was… thinking.”   
  
Mike put the book down on the bedside table. “Looks like some pretty deep thoughts. Do you want to share?”  
  
Benton took a breath. “If… if it’s ever allowed…” He turned to focus on Mike and brought his hand up to stroke his face. “If it’s ever allowed, I want to marry you.”   
  
Mike was slightly taken aback by the impromptu proposal. They never really talked about marriage, with it not being allowed for them and all that. He mirrored Benton’s action of stroking his face.   
  
“Yes, John.” Mike’s face split into a wide smile. “Most definitely yes.”   
  
Benton pulled him down for a deep kiss. Mike had to move to sit on the side of the bed to make it easier.   
  
“You know,” Mike said between kisses. “There’s one problem we’d have to sort out.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Whose name would we take?”  
  
Benton tapped his mouth. “I like the sound of John Yates.”  
  
“But what if I like Mike Benton?” Mike teased.   
  
“Then we do have a dilemma.” Benton replied.   
  
Mike giggled as they kissed again. When they pulled apart again, he became more serious. “Well, as amazing as that would be… Married or not,” he pressed his forehead against his partner’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
